


【芽詹】顽念和流浪-顽念章一

by efang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efang/pseuds/efang





	【芽詹】顽念和流浪-顽念章一

Bucky在自己十三岁那一年遇到了Steve。

因为父亲工作的调动，他们一家五口搬到了布鲁克林居住。新的邻居，新的校园，Bucky对这些没什么排斥，毕竟他是Barnes家那个最擅长社交、最懂得讨周围人欢心的稳重长子。

即使是要在新教室和一群新同学一起度过每一天也没什么可怕，总会熟起来的，Bucky自信地想，而如他所愿，已经开始有可爱的女孩子邀请他共进午餐了。

Bucky笑起来，整齐的牙齿和弯弯笑眼让对方移不开视线，Bucky并不想让一切进展的这么快，最会交朋友的人同时也最善于说拒绝。

老师还没到场的教室乱成一锅粥，而突然被推开的门又引发一阵男孩子们的大笑。Bucky循声抬头向前看去，是一个金发男孩儿低头站在门口。Bucky看不到对方的表情，只知道他的衣角似乎被门锁勾住了，这不得不让他跟木门多纠缠了一会儿才得以走回自己的座位。

有调皮的男同学喊他，“Rogers今天又被野狗追了吗？”周围的人跟着起哄。Bucky看向他们口中的Rogers，金发男孩儿没有丝毫困窘，镇静地从斜挎包里一样一样掏出书本和纸笔，看对方吵得太过分了才回击一句，“闭嘴吧蠢货。”

Rogers的座位在Bucky的斜后方，于是Bucky扭过头盯着他。他的发丝从前额垂下来，浅淡明亮，鼻子挺拔端正，就是滑稽地沾上了一点煤灰之类的东西。

“James？”旁边的女孩又在喊Bucky。

“当然，我是说，为什么不呢？”他忘记了原本拒绝的话，朝着对方眨了眨眼。

于是Bucky和六七个同学一起吃了午饭，实际上这是一次来自小团体的邀请，班级里的“风云人物”们邀请Bucky加入他们，或许本来就该如此。在布鲁克林，能把自己的鞋袜打理得干干净净，头发一丝不苟的漂亮男孩还是少见的。但是Bucky只是朝他们笑，去赞扬每一个人的领结，擦了油的小皮鞋，以及绑在头发上亮晶晶的头饰。

他问出口的话却是，“那个Rogers，是谁啊？”

餐桌对面的几个人安静了一会儿，面面相觑。

所以实际上Bucky并没有从这群人身上套出什么话，只是寥寥几句，“Steve啊，那个脾气古怪的小个子，总是挨打还固执得要命。他家挺穷的，爸爸在一战时候死了，妈妈是个护士。”

下午的时候，Bucky带着这些信息回过头去继续打量Steve，却不料被原本低着头写写画画的人逮个正着，那个人倏地抬起头，一双湛蓝的双眼直接对上Bucky，迸发出跟体型截然相反的力量和气势。Bucky吓了一笑，赶紧把头扭过来。那种神情...倒不是很吓人，就是怪乖的。

中午一起吃饭的男同学约着Bucky一起回家，Bucky一概答应下来，不紧不慢地收拾书包，听见后排有人喊，“Rogers，等会儿来较量一下吗？”

“乐意奉陪。”

——

Bucky迷迷糊糊地往嘴里塞着麦片粥。

“怎么了James，昨晚没睡好吗？”妈妈的声音从厨房传来。

“没——没事，”James回过神，试图忘记出现在梦中的蓝眼睛。他匆匆把剩下的麦片喝牛奶全都倒进嘴里，起身去卧室取书包，“妈——”

“怎么？”

“今天的苹果派可以多帮我带一块吗？”

“当然，甜心。”

“要跟新同学好好相处啊。”妈妈亲了亲男孩的额头，把比平时多一份的午餐袋交给Bucky。

“会的。”男孩瞥见鞋柜上一张跑进零钱盒里的创可贴，鬼使神差地也一起塞进了裤兜。

不出所料，Steve今天挂了彩。Bucky走进教室时他已经坐在那里了，对他来说过于肥大的夹克衫在肩头处可笑地塌下来，领口被撕破了一点，额角有一块醒目的擦伤。Bucky在自己位置上坐定，手掌攥成拳头紧紧握住那张薄薄的创可贴。教室里还没有很多人，或许他可以现在就给他。

于是Bucky迅速转过身，把那张已经浸上汗水的小东西放到了Steve的桌子上。

他的心跳的有点快，甚至没来得及看一眼对方的反应，就迅速逃了回来。但是他能想象到那双蓝眼睛，或许这次里面还带上点惊讶。

过了五秒钟，身后轻轻传来一声，“谢谢。”

于是Bucky小王子的心里嘭地乐开了一朵花。

——  
英语课上老师问到Bucky，菲茨杰拉德的经典作品都有什么，Bucky绊绊磕磕地讲出两部，但老师依旧没有放过他的意思，直到他听见Steve小声嘟囔了一句，《人间天堂》。于是赶快把听来的答案交给老师。

好的，谢谢Barnes先生，以及Rogers先生。老师打趣了一句。

Bucky拒绝掉了今天的午餐邀请，他的确不想加入什么帮派团体，他只想搞明白有关身后那个小个子的所有事情。于是他拎着午餐盒在食堂里晃来晃去。找到那个穿着卡其色上衣的男孩不太困难，他看到对方腰板挺得笔直，正在打开自己的便当口袋。

“呃，嗨。”一到Steve Rogers面前，Bucky就仿佛忘记了所有聊天技巧。

“嗨。”蓝眼睛男孩友善地点点头。

“我，可以坐在这吗？”Bucky甚至结巴了一下。

“请便。”Steve的语气很温和。

“我叫James Buchanan Barnes，是新来的。”Bucky干巴巴地介绍自己。

“我当然知道，”Steve挑挑眉，“你就坐在我斜前方。”

“对哦。”Bucky觉得自己特傻。

“Steve Rogers。”于是蓝眼睛男孩也做了一个无用的自我介绍。

Bucky笑起来，双手放在长椅上支撑着自己，“谢谢你今天在课上解救我。”

“没关系，”Steve摇头，“这不能怪你，他有没有让我们提前预习菲茨杰拉德。”

“哦对了，这个给你。”Bucky打开自己的盒子，递给Steve其中一块苹果派，“这是我妈妈烤的，特别好吃。”他执意伸着胳膊，有点担心Steve会拒绝。

“嗯...”果然Steve犹豫了一下，他看着自己手里的三明治，“可惜我今天只带了一块三明治，没办法分给你。”

“没关系没关系，”Bucky赶忙解释，“就当是我感谢你啦。”说着，便直接把苹果派放到了对方的盒子里。

“不行，”Steve抿了抿嘴唇，这下Bucky可是感受到对方的执拗了，“要不然我送你一副画像吧。”Steve接着说。

“你会画画？”

“会一点点，我比较喜欢这个。”

“那可太好了，还从没有人给我画过像呢！”Bucky有些兴奋，两条细腿都忍不住轻轻晃荡起来。

“那我后天给你吧。”Steve瞧见对方从矜持变到突然开心的模样，像一只得了什么奖励的小狗，也忍不住露出了一个微笑。

——

这好像就是Steve和Bucky友谊的开端。小王子一般的Bucky并不会因为交了一个“loser”朋友就被众人孤立，相反，还总有很多人想把他从Steve身边挖走。

“去他的吧，”Bucky对此如是说，“一千一万个他们也比不上一个Steve Rogers。”

说不清楚在生活里是谁对谁的包容更多一些，Bucky说自己总是睡过头起不来床，于是Steve每天都会绕一点路去Bucky家门口等他起床洗漱，Steve跟Bucky说了这个想法之后小王子开心了好一阵，但又有点内疚，需要Steve早起绕路，但是Steve并不觉得麻烦，“反正我也习惯早起了。”

有时Bucky起来的太晚，Barnes夫人就会直接把Steve叫到家里来再吃上一份早餐，青春期长身体的男孩无论吃下去多少都不会嫌多。冬天的时候Steve还会偶尔坏心眼地把在外面冻得冰凉的手伸进Bucky的脖颈，冻得男孩跳着脚嗷嗷怪叫，却又对着浑身凉气的Steve无可奈何。

Steve也在Bucky卧室的书桌上看到了自己第一次送给对方的画，纸张有点薄，下巴的位置因为多次修改而灰了一块，但男孩还是认认真真地裁好四角，把这一张纸裱进了木头相框里。

——

Bucky也不是一开始就是“Bucky”的。

十四岁的某一天，还被叫做James的男孩体育课下课后没有找见Steve，于是果断冲进离学校最近的一条小巷子里，把他的男孩从两个混混手里拯救出来。

小个子当时正伏在半人多高的铁皮垃圾桶上，晃晃悠悠想要站起身，还没等他再次摆正防御姿态，从天而降的年轻的Barnes先生就将拳头狠狠轮到另两个人的牙齿上，“滚去找个跟你体型相当的对手吧。”

“我马上就要打赢他们了。”金色头发的那个说道，他擦了擦嘴角，低下头检查衬衣上有没有蹭上什么污渍。

“是的我知道，只是太想你了才不小心来打断了这场决斗。”Bucky抻长了声音叹口气，“有的时候我真以为你就是喜欢被打。”

“Bucky。”

“哈？”小王子转过头看向Steve，“兄弟，你被打傻了吗？”

“不是，我是说，Bucky。”Steve的眼睛里带着笑意，“你不觉得这个昵称很好听吗。”

“鹿仔？我？可得了吧。”男孩表示拒绝。

“这是我今天下午突然想到的，本来你的中间名‘Buchanan’就跟Bucky差不多，”Steve好像完全从之前的战斗里跳脱出来了，“它真的很适合你。”

“Hmmm。”Bucky应付着对方，他已经要被Steve说服了，事实上无论Steve喊他什么他都会应允的，即使某一天这个金发小子喊他一声“妞儿”，可能Bucky都会不假思索地应下来。

“而且，所有人都在叫你‘James’，我...”Steve的声音小了下去，却被Bucky发现了端倪，“哈！所有人都叫我‘James’，所以你想对我有个特别的称呼？”他一下子揽住Steve的肩膀，“别告诉我你在吃醋，Stevie！”

“才不是，”Steve动了动肩膀，却没有真要把Bucky甩开的意思，“我们是哥们，你又不是我的妞儿。”

得了，还真来了句“妞儿”。Bucky翻了个白眼，他永远不会拒绝Steve，不是吗。


End file.
